Young Fairies
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: After celebrating Levy's birthday, the young fairies decide they want to go on a job, master agrees but Laxus is babysitter but when everything goes wrong can Laxus keep his promise to get them all back safe? Rated T for violence. 4/13 pic story challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to this hopefully good fanfic, number 4/13 of my 13 pic story challenge, we will see all the young Fairy Tail members when they were young, except Lucy or anyone else who wasn't in Fairy Tail at the time, enjoy.**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

It was Levy's birthday today and everyone was celebrating, the little girl was surprised but really happy at everyone celebrating her birthday, even Laxus was sitting around watching Levy open her presents. She unwrapped the gift which was from the master and it was a book! She thanked him and turned it over to see what it was about.

"Ohh this looks really good!" she says happily, putting it down to open the rest of her gifts. They sing happy birthday to her and ate cake, eventually all the kids, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy and Levy sit on the ground and Levy starts reading her book to them. Laxus was spread out on the ground behind her listening, he was the oldest of them and didn't really socialize with them, Mira and Erza were usually fighting but they were being good too engrossed in the book, Gray was taking a nap, his shirt gone, but everyone else even Natsu were all listening to Levy read.

The book was about a group of friend's going on adventures and getting into trouble but believing in each other and getting through it together, by the end everyone was really pumped.

"We should go on an adventure!" Natsu states.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asks.

"Well we're all mages right? We should do a job!"

"You'd be too scared" Gray says.

"No I wouldn't!" he defends.

"Going on a job would be fun" Cana admits, drinking juice from the jug.

"I'm not sure…" Elfman hesitant.

"Come on its Levy's birthday, Levy do you want to go on an adventure?" Natsu asks, Levy bits her lip not really sure, she had to admit it could be fun.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun"

"Awesome!" Mira says.

"We have to ask the masters permission first" Erza says.

"Ask me permission for what?" the short man asks, they turn to him, Laxus by this point had tuned out and wasn't paying attention.

"We want to do a job together!" Natsu announces to the guild, most of them laugh, Macao and Wakaba mostly.

"Jeez kids" Macao says shaking his head.

"Hmm" the master thinks thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes!" they say even Elfman.

"Alright I'll allow it, but I chose which job and you have to take Laxus with you"

"What?!" Laxus asked confused hearing his name.

"You will be in charge" the master continues.

"You can't be serious" he says.

"I am, keep them safe, promise me boy" Laxus rolled his eyes not believing he had become straddled with babysitter duty, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Levy looked up at him with big eyes and he caved.

"Alright I'll do it"

"Promise me"

"I promise I'll bring them all back safe" Laxus says standing.

"Awesome a job!" Natsu exclaims.

"Isn't this cool Happy?" he says.

"Aye sir!" the cat says stretching out its little wings and flying around excitedly with Natsu.

Master Makarov picks a seemingly easy one, in a nearby town the job was catching thieves the reward was 100,000j which would give 10,000 jewels to each person including Happy. Why the cat needed 10,000j master wasn't sure but Nastu and Lisanna insisted it was fair. The group waited outside impatiently while Makarov gave Laxus a bag of jewels so they could buy two hotel rooms when they reached town, for as long as they needed to catch the thieves, also for food and other things that may come up. By the end Makarov was wondering if he really should send an adult with them.

"Relax gramps I'll watch them"

"I'm trusting you"

"I know" he says with a wave, they all wave to the guild members who saw them off and they headed into town to the train station.

"Alright everyone stick with me, do not wonder off or I will be pissed understood?" Laxus says.

"Who put him in change?" Mira grumbles to Cana who just shrugs drinking some juice from the bottle she'd brought.

Laxus realised by the time they reached the train station he needed fifteen pairs of eyes to keep track of them, Erza and Mira had started arguing, Natsu and Happy had started flying over them, Gray was unintentionally stripping and Laxus had to pick up the clothes, get him to put them back on only for him to lose them again! Cana had already run out of juice and was really upset so Laxus bought her more, Levy, Lisanna and Elfman were the only ones being good. Levy stayed by his side and Elfman carried Lisanna on his shoulders. Finally getting them to sit still, he bought their tickets and ushered them onto the train, getting a compartment they all squished into, Laxus by the window, Levy beside him, Natsu and then Erza, Natsu instantly felt motion sickness so he was finally quiet laying in Levy's lap. Happy was napping in the racks above them, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana sat on the other side, after a while they all settled down, since it would be a couple of hours to their stop they ended up all falling asleep, Levy resting her head on Laxus, Nastu asleep on her and Erza against the other wall, on the other seat the domino effect had occurred leaving Gray against the wall, shirtless but asleep, Laxus shook his head he wasn't cut out for babysitting and took the chance to have a nap himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, review what you've thought and look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I like writing about them being young, just so you know their ages probably aren't accurate but this is how I've done it…**

 **Levy-7**

 **Lisanna-7**

 **Natsu-8**

 **Gray-8**

 **Cana-9**

 **Elfman-10**

 **Erza-11**

 **Mira-12**

 **Laxus-15**

 **Happy would be about 1, I guess but moving on!**

* * *

They get off the train at their destination, Laxus instantly feels something's off, like they're being watched, not that that should be surprising given the odd group of kids that were wondering around together. The mayor was who had given the request, Levy had been carrying it, Laxus double checked with her and they headed to town hall, they were let in and the Mayor met them in his office.

"So you are all mages of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes" Laxus says.

"You bet!" Nastu exclaims.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but feel like Fairy Tail is mocking us sending children…"

"The fact they sent children should tell you how much power Fairy Tail possess" Laxus says lightning flashing from his hair, the Mayor's eyes widened suddenly taking the odd group seriously as Gray freezes the glass of water he is given and Natsu sees how fast he can melt it.

"Very well" the Mayor decides sitting down.

"The job I have for you is quite delicate" he says everyone pays attention to him.

"You see it isn't 'things' these people have been taking its children" some of them gasp Laxus narrows his eyes, _maybe this wasn't a good idea_ he thinks.

"Quite a lot of children have been disappearing from their beds, mostly little girls, we find no trace or signs of struggle and they're just gone"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asks looking sceptically at the group. Laxus was about to say no and get them to leave tell gramps they needed someone else but Nastu took over.

"Of course we're members of Fairy Tail after all, don't worry mayor we'll find these thieves and beat them up and get all the kids back!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouts.

"Yeah you bet!" Gray agrees.

"They will taste my blades" Erza says.

"My cards will give them trouble!" Cana says drinking more juice.

"They will pee themselves seeing my take-over magic" Mira says grinning.

"Yeah! Elf and Me too!" Lisanna says.

"I can help too!" Levy says determined, Laxus closes his eyes and decides if it came down to it, he'd take on all those guys himself, no one gets away with kidnapping kids!

"You heard them Mayor, we officially as mages of Fairy Tail accept your request"

"Yeah!" the kids exclaim, the Mayor nods.

"I wish you all luck" he says.

Laxus books them into a hotel, two rooms beside each other girls in one boys in the other, Mira would watch over the girls, Laxus would keep watch over the boys while they were in their rooms. They had dinner together in the girl's room and Laxus watched them have a pillow fight that ended in slight damages, he cut them off and sent everyone to bed, they'd get up tomorrow to begin working. In the girl's room, Levy slept in the bed next to the window, Cana was in the bed next to her, Lisanna and Mira where in bunk beds and Erza was in the last bed along the wall, near Levy's bed. In the boys room, Laxus had the bed near the door, Elfman in the next bed, then Natsu and Gray in the other two beds, Happy sleeping with Natsu, everyone was fast asleep, no one suspected what was about to happen.

Levy woke first, feeling a slight breeze she opened her eyes, the window was open blowing at the curtains and someone was in the window staring at her, she screamed.

Everyone woke to Levy's scream even Laxus next door, feeling the dread he jumped out barrelling out of the room and into theirs. Breaking the door open because he told Mira to lock it, there were men in the room, the girls were up and Erza and Mira were fighting them. One grabbed Levy and Laxus almost exploded his lightning with anger, he fried one of the guys and went after the others when one full punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold he only just heard someone else scream and then…nothing.

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know you want to know what happens so here you go.**

* * *

Laxus woke up to his face hurting like hell, he hesitated even opening his eyes, but he did sitting up painfully Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Happy sat around him crying, they all had marks on them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They knocked you out and took the girls!" Elfman wailed. Nastu was shaking from anger or fear he didn't know they had all been ruffed up but Laxus didn't care, Laxus was pissed, how dare they attack them and take their friends!

"Don't worry we're getting them back" he tells them standing, they get up too, even Happy who was looking miserable.

"Come on we have to catch up to them!" he says.

"I could smell them!" Natsu says using his dragon slayer nose to pick up their scent, he catches it and starts running, they chase after him knowing out of all of them, he did have the best nose.

"They must have seen us and thought they could take the girls!" Gray says as they chased after Natsu.

"You're probably right I've had the feeling we've been followed and watched since we got here" Laxus says.

Natsu tracks the scent to a caravan.

"They were in there" Nastu says with surety.

"It's probably going back" Elfman says.

"Then let's get in, if we can get in quietly we can break the girls out" Gray says.

"Why can't we just attack?" Nastu asks.

"Because the girls could be hurt or we could be captured, we can't let that happen" Laxus says.

"Into the caravan" he says, they run for it keeping out of the drivers eye sight, Natsu is the first one in Happy flying him in, he helps Gray in, they both help Elfman who was struggling to keep up, Laxus jumps in as quietly as he can after them, hoping they aren't discovered since now with their weight it might be obvious they were here, but the caravan didn't stop and they stayed quiet helpless as they awaited their destination.

The ride didn't take long, of course they needed somewhere to take the kids fast without being detected, when the caravan stops, Laxus and the three boys jump out and hide quickly before anyone can see them, there were a few people here Laxus could smell them.

"I can smell Cana" Natsu whispers, Happy on his head was looking around nervously.

"Okay lead us to her but keep quiet" Laxus whispers, Nastu nods going first followed by Gray and then Elfman, Laxus keeps the rear in case they are attacked. They enter a tunnel-like system and have to constantly hide in random rooms to keep from being found.

"I don't like sneaking around we should beat them up" Gray whispers, Laxus agreed with him but he shook his head and they continued following Natsu, they came upon a cell, Lisanna and Cana inside, Nastu melts the door lock before Laxus can think of getting the key, he rushes in to them.

"You found us!" Cana says happily.

"Shh, of course" Laxus whispers, helping them up.

"Where are the others?" Gray asks as Elfman hugs his sister tightly, putting her on his shoulders to carry.

"Mira and Erza were putting up so much struggle they were put in another cell" Cana says, Laxus hoped they hadn't been hurt and they continue following Natsu's nose, however they come across a much larger cell full of children.

"We need to get them out" Nastu says starting for the lock.

"We will" Laxus says grabbing his shoulder.

"But not now, with the guards we'd be caught then who would save Erza, Mira and Levy?" Nastu didn't like it but understands, Laxus goes over to the children kneeling down.

"Hey" he whispers.

"We're mages of Fairy Tail, we're going to get you out, but first I need to defeat the guards, I can't do that looking after all of you, so I'm going to need you all to be brave and hold out a little longer okay?"

"You'll come back right?" one asks, Laxus nods.

"I promise I will get you all back to your families alright?" they all nod hope shinning in their eyes. They have to go following Natsu again, Mira and Erza were in a heavily reinforced room, chained to the wall, they'd obviously been beaten, Laxus got them down, both falling to the ground unable to stand.

"Laxus" Mira breathed.

"Hey, it's alright we're all here and we are getting out, we found the kids too"

"That's good" Erza says, seeing everyone, except one.

"Where is Levy?" Laxus asks, Mira sniffs trying not to cry.

"They took her to sell her! That's what they do, they kidnap children and sell them!" Mira says Laxus knew he had a bad feeling when he heard children were being kidnapped but this was worse than he thought.

"When did they take her?" he asks not bothering to keep quiet anymore.

"Almost as soon as we got here, the boss grabbed her and said she was cute and pulled her away, we fought them to get her back but they threw us in here" Erza tells them, Elfman and Lisanna have to sit down, Nastu and Gray too all dishearted tears falling from their eyes, they were only kids they didn't know how to deal with this. Laxus however got mad no he wasn't going to let Levy be taken.

"Hey lighten up everyone, I promised gramps I was getting you all back safe, like hell I'm returning one short" they perked up at his words.

"What are you going to do?" Lisanna asks.

"I'll take care of the guards Natsu, Gray I need you to get the children out of that cell and see if there are any more, Cana, Lisanna and Elfman you need to direct the kids outside, back to the direction of the town, Mira and Erza I need you to protect the kids until I get there and we're going to need a car" they all nod.

"I'll find a car!" Happy says spreading out his wings and flying off, the group separates and Laxus doesn't hold back on the first guard he meets, lightning punch to the face knocks the guy out, he attacks with ferocity he had never had to show before, he loses count how many he defeats and is vaguely aware at one point he sees the others but once he can tell he had defeated all the guards he goes after the boss.

The boss knew he was coming, he heard the yelling of his guards and screamed when the teenager kicked open his door lighting crackling around him like he was a god.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Whatever it is you want take it! Take it all! The kids! The jewels! Everything take it!"

"I don't what your filthy money, the kids will be going home and you will be giving me the roster of where and to who you sold every single child" he growls, the man reaches onto his desk and throws a bound book towards him.

"Here, it's all here! Please just don't kill me!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, you are not dying anytime soon" he says threating.

"But right now you are going to tell me where you sent the blunette girl"

"The bluenette? The cute one?" Laxus growls and the man yelps and he stalks closer.

"Um yeah her! Right I sold her to a man in Croatia's they're traveling by horse and cart! But they're a couple of hours away by now"

"You had better pray no harm has come to her" he says before he attacks and the boss screams.

* * *

 **I love how protective of them he became, next and final chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all I hope you are enjoying this but I can't tell if you don't review, if you like it tell me! If you hate it tell me! If you love it awesome! But really I'd love to hear from you.**

* * *

Laxus stormed out toward the only remaining people in the complex, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana stood by a car Happy had found, Natsu alreadylooking sick.

"Did you find out where she is?" Erza asks.

"Yeah I know, are this kids safe?"

"Yeah we found more and freed them, all of them are on their way to the town hall to be taken home" Gray tells him.

"Good I have the ledger of all the other kids who have been sold but we have to get Levy first"

"Then let's go!" Cana yells jumping into the back of the car, Natsu reluctantly got in, Gray pushed him to go faster, once everyone was in, Laxus got in the driver's seat attached the plug to his arm and sped away. Laxus knew the way to Croatia's and raced onto the road, Natsu had his head out of the window feeling sick, Erza and Mira had their heads out the other window watching them sped down the streets. It took forty very long minutes and Laxus draining a lot of his magic to catch up with the caravan, he didn't need Natsu to know it was that one, he could smell Levy, the back was covered and the driver didn't see them until Laxus purposely blew out the tires causing it to crash, he unplugged himself and jumped out, zapping the driver into unconsciousness and pulling off the tarp. Levy was inside a cage, chained down she was hurt and had obviously been crying, Laxus wanted nothing more than to go back and kill every single one of them, but using his lightning he broke the locks and the door which popped off. He got Levy free and pulled her out she hugged him unable to talk and just burst into tears, Laxus fell to his knees having used far too much energy and was just too thankful he'd managed to do it, he saved them.

"It's okay Levy" he whispered hugging her everyone was sitting on the ground, Gray had frozen the driver and put him in their car to transport him back with them, after a few minutes and everyone thankful to be okay they headed back, Laxus going much slower, Levy next to him, the others in the back, it took an hour to get back to the town hall, council guards were there, Laxus tossed down the frozen driver to one and then picked Levy up carrying her inside, the others following.

"O dear heavens!" the Mayor exclaimed seeing the state of them.

"Did you get the kids?" Laxus asks.

"Yes all of them are being returned home" he assured them.

"Good here's the ledger I trust the council be able to track them down and arrest the people who bought them and get the kids home"

"We will" one of the guards said taking the ledger from Laxus.

"Who are you with?" the guard asked in awe of the group of kids.

"We're Fairy Tail" Laxus tells them.

"Yeah we're the best!" Natsu yells.

"Hey we finished the job so we get paid right?" Gray asks.

"Of course, here" the Mayor says handing a bag of jewels over, Erza takes it since, Laxus had re-adjusted Levy to hold her on his back, her small body had been hurt when she tried to run, and the chians hurt her ankles but mostly she was just too scared to stand so Laxus didn't mind carrying her.

"Thank you Mayor we'll be off now"

"Of course goodbye and thank you" he says as they head off.

They all slept on the train ride back and were only woken by the speakers telling them they had arrived in Magnolia, they got off the train Natsu face planting onto the ground, Laxus couldn't carry him and Levy so Erza and Gray had to carry him between them, his arms around their shoulders, they walked into the guild and the guild seeing them froze.

"Hey gramps I got them all back as promised" Laxus says Makarov looked over the kids and Levy on his back and nodded, understanding passed through them that Laxus had done as he promised, Makarov felt a surge of pride. _I had hoped I would see such initiative in him, he will make a good guild master one day._

"What happened?" Gildarts asked standing up from the bar, he had arrived yesterday expecting to be overrun with runts but instead learning they had all gone on a job for Levy's birthday, that girl who was obviously hurt was being carried by Laxus of all people.

"Oh you're going to love this!" Natsu yelled getting over his motion sickness and started telling the story, Laxus put Levy down on a seat and the others sat around, as Macao, Wakaba and Gildarts get the first aid kit and start patching them up, Laxus collapses back down and just lays on the floor wishing he could sleep but gramps sat next to him and they listened to Natsu tell the story of how they broke a child trafficking ring, Laxus smiled as he listened and how Natsu made him sound a lot cooler than usual.

"Gramps?"

"Yes Laxus?"

"I'm never babysitting again" the master laughed long and loud until Laxus joined in, yeah it was good to be home.

* * *

 **The End! I hope you've enjoyed this little story I have, I might even write about the little fairies again at some point but for now it's over.**


End file.
